


Love of my life

by vdnh



Category: Meredith Grey/Andrew DeLuca - Fandom, Merluca - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Grey's Anatomy - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vdnh/pseuds/vdnh
Summary: Meredith and Andrew spend a weekend together





	1. Chapter 1

Meredith woke up on this Saturday morning, feeling an arm around her waist and a familiar body pressed against hers.   
She turned around and looked at Andrew who was still sleeping.   
Meredith was happy and then it hit her. For the last few years she was grumpy and not in a good mood basically all the time. And now from the moment she wakes up she can't stop smiling and feeling blessed. The only reason for that is Andrew DeLuca, who turned her world upside down and taught her how to live and how to be happy again.   
She puts her hand on his cheek admiring his beauty and grinning from cheek to cheek. 

She needs to take a shower so she sneaks away trying not to wake him up. They're both off for the weekend and the kids are with Maggie and Jackson. The whole week both of them were beyond excited to spend a romantic weekend together, just the two of them. Andrew decided that this will be the perfect opportunity to tell Meredith how he feels. He loves her and he can't imagine his life without her anymore. He never had that kind of happiness and he also noticed how happy Meredith is when she's around him.   
He is anxious though, because he knows Meredith and knows that she's a runner and has problems with expressing her feelings, but he can't keep it to himself anymore, so he's planning on telling her those big three words. 

When Meredith came out of the shower, the bed was empty and there was a note on Andrew's pillow. She went over and read the letter, which said "be right back babe". The fact that he added the word 'babe' was another things Mer adored about him. He never missed an opportunity to show her how important she is to him. 

Mer went downstairs and made some coffee, waiting for Andrew. Almost an hour passed and she was starting to get worried when the doorbell rang. She jumped up and open her front door and couldn't believe what she saw right in front of her. There was Andrew with a big bouquet full of roses, a small paper bag and a bottle of whine.   
"Good Morning Dr. Grey" Andrew said with a smirk   
Meredith was kind of speechless but she managed to get something out "Andrew what is that? Don't tell me you sneaked out just to get me flowers" she laughed still shocked, while letting him come inside.   
He looked at her for a few seconds and said "Well actually I sneaked out to surprise you and get us some food, but then I saw these roses and they made me think of you, because they're as beautiful as you are."   
She smiled coming closer to him and giving him a kiss on his lips "No man has ever brought me flowers except for my birthday, thank you Andrew" she said kissing him again and trying not to smile like a little kid, who got a new gift.   
"Mer, don't ever thank me for things like that. It's my job to take care of you and make you happy"   
damn why is he so perfect she thought to herself. She took the roses and put them in a vase, while Andrew took off his shoes and jacket.   
He walked up to her hugging her from behind and said   
"You know I could get used to this. Waking up everyday with you in my arms, seeing that beautiful smile of yours when you look at me"   
"Me too" Meredith responded.   
She turned around to face him and put her hands on his chest. Andrew leaned down to place a soft and quick kiss on her lips, but Meredith didn't let him go. She ran her hand through his curls, which she loves so much while kissing him passionately. She tried to pull him even closer but he stoped her.   
"Mer, I'm sorry I'm starving" Andrew laughs "I brought us sandwiches. Let's eat and after that I'm all yours, promise", he said with a smirk.   
Mer rolled her eyes, pretending to be upset and punching his shoulder playfully.   
It's moments like this that make Andrew fall even more in love with her, if that's even possible.   
Meredith walks into the kitchen, turns on some music and puts 2 plates on the table, while Andrew is taking the food out of the bag. She turned around and saw that there were 6 sandwiches on the table.   
"Andrew, are you serious" she couldn't help but laugh "Who's gonna eat all this? You're in a relationship with Meredith Grey, not Hulk!" Andrew couldn't stop laughing.   
"I was hungry Mer! Plus I wanted you to try all my favorites and we can also eat them later or tomorrow", he tried to defend himself.   
They sat down together and Andrew was really enthusiastic about the food, he couldn't stop telling her how good those sandwiches were and he was right. She watched him while he ate in supersonic speed, telling her stories between bites and she asked herself, how she deserved a man like this. A man who is excited to share his favorites dishes with her, who's going out of his way to make her happy, who treats her like she is the sun.   
She just looked at him with so much happiness and admiration in his eyes, that Andrew couldn't help but notice that something is up.   
"Why are you smiling like this? Is everything alright?", he said rubbing his thumb against her cheek.   
Meredith looked down and opened her mouth but nothing came out, so she tried again.   
"I love you Andrew", she said softly.   
As soon as those words came out Andrew's jaw dropped and it was silent for a minute. In this minute Meredith played out all the scenarios in her head, that maybe she just looked at it all wrong and he doesn't love her after all. She started to feel insecure and embarrassed, and Andrew noticed it so he quickly took her hand and his and said   
"I love you too, Mer", still shocked about her confession   
"I'm sorry, you caught me off guard".   
Meredith looked him in the eyes and both of them couldn't stop smiling, like they live in their own little bubble and everything around them seems unimportant, because they only need each other. Andrew leaned over and gave her a soft kiss, first on her lips and then on her forehead.   
He pulled back and said pouting "But hey that's not fair, I wanted to say those words first". She stands up, walks towards him and sits down in his lap, putting her arms around his neck,   
"I love you" she said once again and started kissing him.   
The kiss got more and more passionate with every second and before they knew it they were both shirtless. Meredith took his hand with the intention to lead him into her bedroom, but Andrew had complaints   
"Ugh come on your bedroom is too far away. Can you please come back here?", he said whining.   
But Meredith enjoyed teasing him so she walked away trying to seduce him, and Andrew couldn't resist so he stood up and followed her.   
When they got into the bedroom none of them could wait any longer and they ripped off their remaining clothes.   
Andrew was on top of her and the look that he gave her was like no other. It was full of happiness and love and it made Meredith feel so special, like she is the only woman in the world for him. She realized that she doesn't need grand gestures or big love confessions in the woods, she just needs him and his presence. She doesn't need it because his one look is all it takes to make her happy and it's all she could ask for. 

Meredith opened her eyes and realized that they fell asleep after they were done. She looks at her phone and sees that it's already 4 pm. There's also a message from Maggie saying that the kids are having a lot of fun and everything is good. Andrew is still asleep and his hair is a mess, which makes Meredith smile. This time was different, she thinks to herself. It wasn't better or worse that the previous times, just different. More passionately. It felt like nothing in this world could tear them apart, because they belong to each other.   
She woke Andrew up softly who was still a little confused, because he didn't realize that they fell asleep. Mer put on her underwear and one of Andrew's tshirts, which she stole, because it smelled like him.   
"You look very sexy in my clothes, Dr. Grey", he said.   
She kissed him "You're not so bad yourself Dr. DeLuca".   
The rest of the day they spend curled up on her couch, her head resting on his chest and his arms around her. On TV there was a show but they didn't really pay attention to it, because they were too busy talking about medicine, their childhood, music and books. 

Somehow they started talking about Ellis Grey and Meredith got hit by an idea. She jumped up from the couch quickly leaving a surprised Andrew behind. She was gone for a few minutes and when she came back she had a big box in her hands, but Andrew couldn't see what was in there.   
"What's that Mer?"   
"You'll see" she said with a wink.   
She pulled out some old and dusty tapes and connected them with her TV.   
"Those are old videos of my mother's surgeries. There's also one where she did the Ellis Grey method for the first time" she explained to Andrew, while looking down and getting lost in her thoughts about her mother.   
"Oh my god that's amazing. You do realize that it's every surgeons dream to watch Ellis Grey operate right?"   
"Well, I don't share this with a lot of people, so enjoy this moment", Meredith said.   
"You only show it so special people huh?", he laughed making Meredith roll her eyes.   
"I'm just kidding Mer, thank you for this", he took her hand and intertwined their fingers.   
"Well I know that you struggle with choosing a specialty and I still think that you would be perfect for peds. But maybe these tapes can help you a little bit with your decision" Meredith responded and placed her other hand on his chest   
"I appreciate it babe, I know your mother is not your favorite topic so thank you"   
They watched her tapes together and Meredith couldn't stop laughing, because Andrew was way too excited and it warmed up her heart to see him that happy. 

This weekend Meredith realized that what she has with Andrew is not just one of many relationships or something that has no future.   
No, Andrew is her happy place and she would not trade it for the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith and Andrew have a difficult case together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is part 2.   
> btw I wanted to explore this whole Bokhee thing, because as you all know she's probably the biggest Merluca shipper

Monday morning Meredith came to work, where she saw her sisters, who had to leave earlier than her from home.   
"What are you so smiley about" Amelia asked raising an eyebrow   
"Nothing", Meredith answered still smiling   
"I think it has something to her with the handsome Italian boyfriend" Maggie giggled   
Meredith just ignored it and looked at her phone.   
"All this happiness is disgusting. What about the poor and lonely hearts around her?" Amelia said jokingly.   
"I have to tell you guys something..." Meredith was unsure how to continue   
"What is it Mer", Maggie put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her   
"Well, I might have told Andrew that I love him"   
"WHAT?!" Amelia and Maggie said simultaneously   
There was a moment of silence and the sisters just looked at Meredith with an open mouth.   
Maggie was the first to break the silence,   
"I mean that's good right? I just never thought that you'd be the one to say it first. But wait, did he say it back?"   
"He did, and you're right I'm usually not the one to make the first step. But I don't know, we're happy" Meredith said smiling   
"Mer, we're happy as long as you're happy! I'm glad you found your guy" Amelia said genuinely.   
The sisters talked for a bit and then went back to work. 

Meredith decided to take a break from her research, because she missed the OR and she was happy to see that a certain Dr. DeLuca was on her service this week. Even though they had rules and she won't be able to kiss or hug him, him being there was enough for her.   
"Good Morning Dr.Grey. Apparently I'm on your service, lucky me" Andrew said coming up behind her.   
"Well, I don't think you're gonna feel all that lucky, when we spend 10 hours in the OR with out patient", she responded smirking. "But first we have to talk to the patient and her husband"   
They went to the patients room and Meredith felt Andrew's hand on her lower back when entering, but she didn't even mind, because a single touch from him resulted in her melting on the inside.   
The patient was a 70 year old women, who had stomach cancer stage III. Meredith couldn't help but notice how she and her husband were with each other. The husband looked at her, like a teenager who was madly in love even though they were married for 45 years.   
They talked to each other without words, because their eyes said everything.   
Meredith couldn't help but wonder, if she and Andrew will make it this far, and if they do will he still look at her they way the patients husband does?   
When it was time to go to the OR Meredith watched them say goodbye, and it was so heartwarming that she had to fight her tears. "I'll see you soon my love", said the patient to her husband. Andrew stood right beside her and touched her fingers just a little bit. Oh how much she wanted to be in his arms in this moment, but they were at work and she was his attending. 

They were in the OR for a while now and they still had a long way to go.   
Once in a while Andrew looked up at Meredith and even through his mask she could still see him smiling.   
"This couple huh? 45 years married and I feel like they're happier than ever" Andrew said all of the sudden.   
"Well all of us can only hope that we have a person like this by our side when we're old" Meredith replied   
"What about you Bokhee? How long are you and your husband married" Andrew asked   
"25 years" Bokhee said. "Do you have wedding plans doctor?" Bokhee raised an eyebrow.   
"Not yet", Andrew answered smirking and looked over at Meredith whose eyes widened suddenly. She was overwhelmed, and she wasn't sure how he meant that. She was definitely not ready for marriage, it was even a big step for her to say I love you. Meredith felt really uncomfortable and didn't know what to say, so she just focused on her patient and it didn't look good. The cancer had spread and Merediths hands were tied.   
And then she heard Bokhee and Andrew talking about marriage again.   
"You should not wait for too long Dr. DeLuca. Marriage is something wonderful and I think you would make a great husband" Bokhee said   
"Oh wow thank you Bokhee" Andrew responded happily  
"Guys can we please concentrate on my patient. We have a stage III cancer in a 70 years old woman here, we can't use distractions right now" Meredith said. 

They operated in silence from then on and when she looked at the clock she saw that they were already 7 hours in, but they didn't seem to make any progress. The cancer was everywhere.   
"Dr. Grey, how do you want to proceed? I don't see anything but cancer in there" Andrew said   
"Well we have to find a way. Let's make sure she gets back to her husband"   
Meredith tried everything she possibly can, but she's not able to remove it. With that cancer the patient has a few weeks to live and those few weeks are gonna be very painful. Meredith is running out of ideas. 

The patient goes into cardiac arrest, and now both Meredith and Andrew are trying bring her back to life, but they fail. They just both stand there full of blood and look at her without moving.   
Meredith asks Bokhee to close up so she and Andrew can go an inform the husband.   
When they tell him, he breaks down crying and asking God why he took his wife. Meredith sits with him for a few moments and leaves afterwards. 

"Mer are you alright?" Andrew asks her.  
"Yes Dr. DeLuca, I just want to be alone rights now" she said walking away.   
Meredith didn't know where to go so she went to the rooftop, where she and Andrew kissed for the first time.   
She just stood there and looked at the Seattle skyline, deep in her own thoughts. She felt bad for shutting Andrew out, but that was the only thing she could do at that moment. She just needed some moments to think through some stuff.   
Suddenly she heard someone coming up behind her and it was Andrew.   
"Look I'm sorry I know you wanted to be alone, but I was worried about you and I wanted to see if maybe you needed something"   
"Yes, I need you" Meredith said, falling into his arms. It was good to feel him so close after this long and horrible day. He had his arms around her and kissed her forehead.   
"You're not mad at me for all that marriage talk before, are you? Because I was just joking Mer, but..." Andrew sighed.   
"What?" Meredith pulled away from his embrace and missed his warmth instantly.   
"Yes I was joking, but Mer... this thing between us, our relationship, I'm all in. And I'd be lying if I said that I never thought about marriage. Not right now of course, but in the future. You're the only one I want this future with" he said.   
Meredith kissed him passionately, but Andrew felt a tear rolling down her cheek.   
"Hey what's wrong? Are you alright?" He wiped the tears away and caressed her cheek.   
"Andrew it's not that I'm mad because of the things you said, it's just..." she couldn't stop her tears  
"Hey, it's alright babe I got you. You can talk to me you know that"   
"I liked the things you said, and I think about our future as well, I'm just... I'm afraid that I could lose you" she said looking away   
"Mer, why would you lose me?? You're stuck with me, whether you like it or not. I'm not going anywhere, trust me" Andrew chuckled slightly and cupped her face, kissing her lips.   
"No I don't mean losing by choice. What if something happens to you? I mean look at our patient today. They were so happy, and when they were younger they thought that they are gonna be together forever and then in the span of a few hours, she died and now he's alone and miserable and he's 70 so he will probably be alone for rest of his life" she started crying again, burying her face in his neck.   
Andrew didn't know what to say, so he just held her tightly.   
The he finally broke the silence, "Mer, I know where you're coming from, but we can't predict the future. You should just know that I will be with you no matter what"   
"Andrew the things is, I was miserable for years and then you came along", she smiled for the first time "and you taught me how to be happy again, I have all this joy in me that I never thought I could have, and it's all because of you. And usually I don't like getting attached to people, because then I can't experience this whole loss thing. Again. But with you it's different. I want you Andrew, all of you and no one can make me feel the way you do. But I'm afraid, I'm horrified, that one day I will lose you the way Mr. Richards lost his wife today."   
Andrew looked in her eyes and all he saw was love, and he wished that he could somehow show or tell her how much she means to him, but there are no words for that, so he just kissed her and put his hands on her hip pressing her closely to him.   
"I promise you that I will watch out and take care of myself Mer. You don't need to worry, just trust me that our future together will be incredible and that it's my life mission, to make you happy and make you smile because Mer oh my god when you smile at me like that it's like the sun and all the stars come together to light up my world"   
Meredith started laughing "that was so cheesy"   
"Deep down, you know you loved it. And I love you, Meredith Grey, always and forever"   
"I love you, too, Andrew DeLuca"

They left work together, and at that point Meredith didn't even care if someone saw them holding hands. She was tired and sad and she needed him. He was her man, and she was sick of hiding it. 

When they got home, both of them just fell on the bed, too tired to even move. They changed their clothes and Meredith put on another one of Andrew's tshirts. She sleeps in them every night, because if he's not there because he's working or something else, she still has something on her that smells like him and makes her feel good.   
Andrew just smiles when he sees her and he pulls her down on the bed, hugging her tightly. He kissed her softly telling her how much she loves her in Italian, and once again she is melting.   
Meredith lays her head on his chest, arm around his waist. As she's starting to drift off to sleep she thinks one last time about how blessed she is to have him.   
He is her biggest happiness besides her kids.


End file.
